


Głupi(a) blondyn(ka)

by gizmolog



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po nieprzyjemnych doświadczeniach w szkołach i na studiach Spencer Reid dochodzi do wniosku, że jego inteligencja sprawia mu tylko problemy i postanawia coś z tym zrobić. Nie zostaje w związku z tym agentem FBI, ale mimo to pozna zespół BAU, do którego kanonicznie należał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Głupi(a) blondyn(ka)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dumb and Ditzy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207571) by TimelessTears. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Zaczęło się od łaskotania na tyłach jego umysłu. Od drobnej, mętnej myśli, jaka naszła go w stanie pomiędzy drzemką a snem. Jednej z tych, o których wiesz, że są genialne, ale też jednej z tych, których nie pamiętasz po przebudzeniu. Na całe szczęście on zawsze miał pod ręką długopis i zeszyt, na wypadek, gdyby pojawiła się jakaś inspiracja. Tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie poruszać się jego zaspany umysł, zanotował swój pomysł niechlujnym pismem i zaraz potem zasnął z uśmiechem zadowolenia ze swojego przebłysku geniuszu na twarzy.

Ale kiedy poranne słońce zaświeciło na niego z góry następnego ranka, poddał tenże geniusz pod wątpliwość.

\- Udawać idiotę? - wymamrotał młody mężczyzna, którego mahoniowe oczy pośpiesznie rozcyfrowywały to, co zapisał minionej nocy, a szczupła dłoń przeczesywała zmierzwione po nocy włosy.

\- Cóż - powiedział do siebie z pewną ostrożnością, niepewny, co Śpiący On właściwie miał na myśli. Odłożywszy notatnik, poszedł do łazienki. - Będę się musiał nad tym zastanowić - oświadczył pustemu pomieszczeniu, odkręcając kurek prysznica.

I to właśnie zrobił. Zastanowił się nad tym bardzo poważnie. Ten pomysł miał pewne zalety, jak sądził. Było nie było, nikt tak naprawdę nie zwraca uwagi na głupich ludzi, czyż nie? W pewnym sensie odsuwa się ich na bok; ignoruje, degraduje do elementu tła. A to akurat był jego cel: być tak niewidzialnym, jak to tylko możliwe. Zwykłe siedzenie cicho nie byłoby wystarczające. Uwaga większości osób skupiała się na milczkach; uznawano, że są to osoby mądre albo oziębłe, w zależności od ich wyglądu i zachowania, a choć on sam nie uważał się za człowieka o zimnym sercu, to warunek mądrości pasował do niego jak ulał.

Co właśnie stanowiło problem.

Nie miał na to żadnego konkretnego dowodu, ale spora część jego badań potwierdzała teorię, że złe doświadczenia skłaniały ludzi do zmiany sposobu, w jaki się postrzegali. Pewne cechy albo atrybuty, które wcześniej sprawiały, że ktoś czuł się wyjątkowy, stawały się właśnie tym, czego dany człowiek w sobie nie cierpiał, jeśli były one wyśmiewane przez innych przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Spencer Reid nie wstydził się tego, że jest geniuszem, ale lata bycia zastraszanym i pchanym na szafki z siłą powodującą pękanie kości kazały mu się zastanawiać, czy to jest tego warte. Nie chodziło zresztą tylko o to, że był mądry - problemem jest też jego wygląd, myślał kwaśno, patrząc na odbicie, które gapiło się na niego w lustrze. Niebezpiecznie chudy (to nie jego wina, tylko kwestia genetyki), nieproporcjonalnie wysoki (i znowu, to nie jego wina), z oczami zbyt dużymi w stosunku do twarzy, dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej powiększanymi przez okulary, z ciemnymi kręgami zdobiącymi dolną część jego powiek (czy ktoś jeszcze widzi pojawiający się tu wzór?) i, choć wcale nie miał ochoty tego przyznać, ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie... nerwowego.

Miał przed sobą mnóstwo pracy, ale chwilowo skupił się na śniadaniu.

Czy to jest tego warte? Zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy włączał czajnik. Zachowywanie się jak idiota, bycie dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, kim był naprawdę? Z góry wiedział, że będzie to stresujące. Musiałby walczyć nie tylko ze swoimi przyzwyczajeniami, ale również z własnymi naturalnymi odruchami. Już sama myśl o wymianie wiedzy na pustkę była dla niego profanacją. Zaraz, nie, to wcale nie tak, poprawił się w duchu, chwytając kubek. Nie miał przecież pozbyć się swojej inteligencji, miał tylko udawać. To duża różnica. Musiał też jednak rozważyć, jak daleko i jak bardzo zagłębić się w to udawanie. Czy miało to być udawanie tylko na użytek publiczny? Co będzie, jeśli zabrnie tak głęboko w to odgrywanie głupoty, że się w nim zapamięta? Niektórzy aktorzy muszą uważać, jakie role wybierają, właśnie dlatego, że mogliby się tak bardzo zintegrować ze swoim bohaterem, że zapomnieliby o sobie. Tego nie chciał. To byłoby zbyt bliskie zaburzeniom osobowości. Z drugiej strony, kto powiedział, że aż tak by się zaangażował? Jedyną grą aktorską, jaką kiedykolwiek się zajmował, były fałszywe uśmiechy i słowa: _W domu wszystko jest w porządku_ , których widownią byli zatroskani sąsiedzi. Wziął precel, który zamierzał zjeść do kawy, po czym usiadł, wciąż rozmyślając nad swoim dylematem.

To mógł być sposób na nowy początek: żadnych tyranów, żadnego geniuszu, żadnych napiętych sytuacji rodzinnych. Mógł wytrzeć tablicę do czysta, wykorzystać głupotę jako maskę, żeby nie być celem. Istniało zbyt wiele _co będzie, jeśli_ , na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Ale ponieważ z natury był ciekawski i jednocześnie był naukowcem, nie mógł sobie tego tak po prostu odpuścić, prawda? To dałoby mu doświadczenie z pierwszej ręki odnośnie tego, jak ludzie reagują, kiedy napotykają coś nowego. Mógłby porównać i przeciwstawić sobie sposoby, w jakie różne osoby traktują _głupków_. Co ważniejsze, mógł tego użyć jako tarczy; nikt nie spróbuje nawiązać głębokiej przyjaźni z kimś płytkim. A jemu niepotrzebni byli bliscy przyjaciele, którzy dzieliliby z nim wszystkie te jego mroczne tajemnice i co tylko. Chciał jedynie móc rozmawiać z osobami w swoim wieku bez odstraszania ich swoją dziwacznością. To się mogło udać - ludzie łatwiej akceptują idiotów niż geniuszy, bo nie czują się przy nich onieśmieleni. To mogło być warte spróbowania. Było nie było, nauka nigdy nie postąpiłaby naprzód, gdyby wszyscy ludzie pytali _co będzie, jeśli?_ , ale nigdy nie eksperymentowaliby, żeby się tego dowiedzieć.

Nawet po głębokich przemyśleniach nad tą kwestią, Spencer nadal nie był za bardzo przekonany do pomysłu udawania idioty. Pijąc poranną kawę, doszedł do wniosku, że nie do końca wie, jak zachowywać się głupio. Całe swoje życie zmuszony był odgrywać rolę małego geniusza i na dobrą sprawę nie znał żadnej innej. Co właściwie robili głupi ludzie? Pogrążony w myślach odstawił kubek ze swoim ukochanym napojem, po czym wbił zęby w precel. Co właściwie lubią głupi ludzie? Czego nienawidzą? Co robią w wolnym czasie? Czy poniżające było nazywanie ich _głupimi_? Prawdopodobnie tak.

Zastanawiał się nad tym przez całe śniadanie. Kiedy zjadł ostatni kęs precla i wypił kawę do końca, odsunął krzesło, wstał od stołu i po drodze do drzwi wejściowych jego maleńkiego mieszkania w Vegas złapał swoją wierną torbę. Wciąż było zbyt wiele nieznanych zmiennych; musiał przeprowadzić badania i znał doskonałe do tego celu miejsce.

Spencer Reid skierował kroki do obcej mu i niebezpiecznej dżungli, której z powodzeniem unikał aż do tej chwili: centrum handlowego. Tam usiadł w wydzielonej części mieszczącej restauracje, żeby obserwować zachowanie i charaktery mijających go bywalców centrum. Cóż za doprawdy fascynujące okazy.

Kilkakrotnie przydarzyło mu się, że został odprowadzony do biura ochrony, gdzie musiał wyjaśniać, że wcale nie prześladował osoby, która dostrzegła jego najwidoczniej niepokojące wpatrywanie się, ani nie zamierzał jej porwać. Nie miał pojęcia, że przyglądanie się komuś przy jednoczesnie gorączkowo prowadzonych notatkach było źle widziane w społeczeństwie.

Po trzecim takim przypadku poproszono go, żeby opuścił budynek. Później poproszono go, żeby opuścił również jego okolice, kiedy pracownik ochrony zauważył go siedzącego na pobliskiej ławce i obserwującego ludzi wchodzących do centrum.

Wtedy poszedł do biblioteki publicznej, gdzie skorzystał z komputera, żeby znaleźć filmy, w których głupi ludzie grali główne role. Było ich więcej, niż się spodziewał; ostatecznie wybrał trzy, co do których miał wrażenie, że będą najbardziej odpowiadały jego badaniom. Przy okazji wypożyczył również kilka źródłowych książek, mogących mu jego zdaniem pomóc w zrozumieniu tego zagadnienia. Wszystko to były parodie, ale zawsze to lepsze niż nic. Następna faza jego badań wymagała od niego udania się do wypożyczalni, celem zdobycia filmów.

Nigdy wcześniej nie kupował pornografii, ale uznał, że nie mogłoby to być bardziej krępujące niż niesienie do kasy wybranych przez niego filmów. Dziewczyna za ladą uniosła brew, choć nie odezwała się ani słowem, kiedy skanowała pudełka, które mu zaraz potem oddała. Był tak zdenerwowany, że dłuższą chwilę szarpał się z portfelem, aż wreszcie wydobył z niego dwadzieścia dolarów, mówiąc jej, żeby zatrzymała resztę. Dokonawszy podejrzanego zakupu, wrócił do domu, przygotował sobie miskę popcornu, po czym obejrzał wszystkie trzy filmy po kolei.

Kiedy skończył, czuł przerażenie, miał mdłości, a jego umysł kompletnie otępiał od tej czystej głupoty.

Na Einsteina, czy ludzie naprawdę zachowują się tak idiotycznie? To było tak straszne, że postanowił dać sobie spokój na ten dzień i poszedł prosto do łóżka, bo nie był już pewny, czy byłby w stanie grać idiotę.

Oczywiście jego umysł wziął się na niego i kazał mu śnić koszmary o wszystkich tych okropnych doświadczeniach z liceum. Po przebudzeniu Spencer uznał, że przestudiuje to zagadnienie jeszcze odrobinę, zanim podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Na podstawie swoich obserwacji, przeczytanych książek i obejrzanych filmów wywnioskował, że istnieją trzy główne stereotypy głupoty: pustogłowy mięśniak (nie ma szans - nie pasował do wymogów fizycznych i nie miał ochoty zachowywać się jak ludzie, którzy dręczyli go w przeszłości), ospały ćpun (i znowu, nie; zostanie aresztowanym za bycie na haju nie było częścią jego planu i nigdy nie miało nią być). Pierwsze dwa nie wchodziły w grę tak z powodu godności, jak osobistych uczuć, co pozostawiało mu...

Głupią blondynkę.

Było pewną zniewagą dla jego męskiej dumy (tej odrobiny, którą miał), że najbardziej pasującym do niego wzorcem był żeński stereotyp, ale czasami po prostu trzeba działać z tym, co się ma. Głupie blondynki były niezdarnymi, gadatliwymi ptasimi móżdżkami i miały drobną budowę ciała (postanowił zignorować wielki biust typowy dla tego stereotypu). On miał już trzy spośród tych cech; tak naprawdę musiał się tylko jeszcze nauczyć, jak zachowywać się jako ptasi móżdżek.

Okazało się, że musiał w to włożyć więcej pracy, niż się spodziewał.

Czuł się jak nastolatka, kiedy przechadzał się przed lustrem, cytując jeden z filmów, do którego ponownego obejrzenia się zmusił:

\- Myślę, że ten film był bardzo głęboki. Myślę, że był głęboki dzięki temu, że był bardzo lekki. Myślę, że lekkość musi pochodzić z bardzo głębokiego miejsca, jeśli jest prawdziwą lekkością.

W tej samej chwili potknął się o plączący mu się pod nogami but.

\- Ouf! - jęknął, uderzywszy się o krawędź łóżka. - To jest trudniejsze niż sądziłem! - wysapał zdumiony faktem, jak wiele pracy wymagało idiotyczne zachowanie.

Ta nowa wiedza sprawiła, że poczuł palącą potrzebę sprostania roli głupiej blondynki. Jego głównym celem nadal było wtopienie się w tłum, ale teraz musiał dodatkowo udowodnić sobie, że jest w stanie to zrobić. To była kwestia poczucia własnej wartości.

Zabrało mu to całe lato. Dziękował Bogu za kasyna, które przykładały nieszczególną wagę do dowodów tożsamości; gdyby nie one, nigdy nie zapłaciłby czynszu i przymierałby głodem.

Ale nawet pod koniec wakacji nie miał wrażenie, że całkowicie stopił się ze swoją rolą, choć był już tego bliski. Do bycia głupią blondynką należało bycie modnym, więc godzinami przeglądał magazyny o modzie męskiej. Prawie umarł, kiedy przeczytał, że swetry i kamizelki wyszły z mody, ale brnął dalej; prawdziwy bojownik o sprawę.

Zmienił w sobie wszystko. Począwszy od fryzury, poprzez postawę, aż do tonu głosu. Nawet jego paznokcie, zwykle połamane z powodu obgryzania, były teraz zdrowe i ładnie utrzymane.

Paplanie było chyba najłatwiejszą częścią. Musiał tylko mówić o modzie i urodzie zamiast o statystykach.

Przez cały ten czas nie przeglądał się w lustrze w sypialni, o ile nie chodziło o upewnienie się, że jakaś część stroju dobrze na nim leży albo że ma dobrze ułożone włosy, względnie że nie ma niczego na twarzy. Nigdy nie przyglądał się sobie jako całości, częściowo ze strachu przed porażką, a częściowo dla zachowania napięcia, ale lato się skończyło i tego dnia był pierwszy dzień zajęć. Tym razem Spencer uczęszczał na uniwersytet w Las Vegas. Tak naprawdę po Caltechu nie musiał iść nigdzie dalej, ale nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty, więc dlaczego nie miałby zdobyć jeszcze jednego tytułu? Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał w lustro.

I gapił się w nie osłupiały; kim był ten nieznajomy, który patrzył na niego?

Bo kiedy sprawdzał ostatnim razem, był tyczkowatym, bladym mózgowcem w wielkich okularach, które zakrywały mu twarz, i miał ulizane matowe brązowe włosy. Znany był z tego, że nosił wygodne ubrania, dla oszczędności kupowane w okolicznym lumpeksie.

Ten obcy miał ponętne, falujące brązowe włosy, sięgające nieco poniżej uszu i ładnie okalające jego twarz. Nowe okulary w srebrnych oprawkach, które miał na nosie, w rzeczywistości podkreślały jego urok, a skóra, choć nie opalona, miała cudowny brzoskwiniowy odcień, miły dla oka. Ubrany był w lekko obcisłe ciemne dżinsy, podkreślające długość jego nóg i ciekawie kontrastujące z kupionymi tydzień temu karmelowymi butami. Koszula w odcieniu leśnej zieleni opinała mu ramiona, ale w okolicy brzucha była luźniejsza, przez co srebrna sprzączka jego paska grała ze światem w a kuku. Wszystko to tworzyło oszałamiający efekt, szczególnie jeśli dodać do tego purpurowy szalik dla odbłysku.

Reid poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana - nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od wizerunku w lustrze. To było coś pięknego, prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że samodzielnie aż tak bardzo się przeistoczył. Zasługiwał na złotą gwiazdkę.

Był tylko jeden problem z tym obrazem i Reid właśnie zaczął dostrzegać, dlaczego podążanie za żeńskim stereotypem zawierało poważny błąd w ocenie sytuacji. Rzucało się to w oczy zwłaszcza w przypadku osoby, która była ładna. Jakim cudem wcześniej to przegapił?

Wyglądał jak modny gej. Nie do końca ten efekt planował uzyskać.

\- Świetnie. - Spomiędzy jego pięknych warg wyrwało się westchnienie irytacji. - Zamiast zaczepiać mnie z powodu tego, że jestem geniuszem, będą mnie zaczepiać, bo jestem lalusiem; sprawiającym wrażenie geja lalusiem. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku, kiedy podczas kupowania _AskMen_ i _GQ_ ludzie dziwnie na mnie patrzyli! Boże, kasjerka pewnie myślała, że ślinię się na widok zdjęć - pod koniec mówił już cichym, przygnębionym głosem.

Przez chwilę był naburmuszony, ale potem znów spojrzał w lustro, tym razem z wyraźną determinacją w oczach.

\- I co z tego? - rzucił w ramach wygłaszanej dla siebie samego przemowy zagrzewającej do walki. - Prawa fizyki nie zostały ułożone w jeden dzień! Będę po prostu musiał dokonać pewnych poprawek.

Rzuciwszy okiem na zegarek, który założył pod koszulę, choć było to irytujące i niepraktyczne, znowu westchnął.

\- Teraz nie mam na to czasu, ale to przecież dopiero pierwszy dzień zajęć; jeśli zdążę dokonać zmian do jutra, wrażenie nie powinno się zbytnio utrwalić. Gah! I co zostało z wtapiania się w otoczenie? - zwymyślał się, chwytając pasek torby.

Przed wyjściem z mieszkania spojrzał jeszcze na pożegnanie w lustro z całą złością, na jaką było go stać.

Nie było jej dużo.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec! - powiedział surowo swojemu odbiciu i pogroził mu palcem tak groźnie, jak tylko zdołał. - Naprawię to, zapamiętaj sobie.

Zaraz po tym rozległ się znaczący trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie nowego życia - przy odrobienie szczęścia to będzie lepsze od poprzedniego.


End file.
